


The Bed

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: “You gotta be shitting me,” Steve said, staring at the bed in the hotel where he and Javi were meant to be staying the night.Thebed.Singular.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Steve Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	The Bed

“You gotta be shitting me,” Steve said, staring at the bed in the hotel where he and Javi were meant to be staying the night.

 _The_ bed.

Singular.

“It was all they had left,” Javi said before shoving a cigarette in his mouth and digging his hand through his pocket until  
his lighter emerged. With a few flicks, he lit the cigarette and took a long drag. Blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth, he turned to see Steve still gaping at the bed.

“You got a problem, you can sleep on the floor,” Javi said.

“Maybe I will,” Steve grumbled.

–

Later that night, after a moderately successful stakeout with some decent photographs taken, Javi changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and crawled into one side of the bed. He was exhausted and the sooner he could catch some sleep, the better.

Steve had stolen a pillow and the coverlet off the bed and was attempting to sleep on the floor next to the rickety (practically non-functional) space heater. It was an unusually cold night in Colombia, and Javi was pretending not to notice Steve’s intermittent shivers.

When at long last it seemed Javi was _finally_ drifting off, he heard loud rustling coming from the corner of the room. Steve was running his hands up and down his arms like a man possessed, his teeth clacking noisily together.

“Steve, you fucking idiot, get in here,” Javi growled from the bed.

“I’m g-good,” Steve replied.

Javi groaned. “And I thought _my_ culture was hung up on macho bullshit,” he muttered to  
himself before getting out of bed (the soft, warm bed— _god_ Javi just wanted some sleep) and marching over to where Steve was writhing like a street dog with fleas.

“Murphy, stop being a goddamn princess and get your ass in the bed,” Javi said, kicking at Steve’s pillow.

“Mmph,” was Steve’s reply. “M’cold.”

“You know what’s not cold? The bed, Murphy,” Javi explained as he knelt down and hoisted Steve up by the underarms. Surprisingly, Steve didn’t protest. Javi hissed at the feeling of Steve’s icy skin against his as he dragged his partner to the bed. He deposited him on the side he was just laying on (the warm side— _you’re welcome, Steve_ ) before slinking under the covers on the other side.

After a moment, Steve stopped shivering, and his breath began to even out. And was that— _snoring_?

“ _Pendejo_ ,” Javi mumbled.

–

The next morning, Javi woke up to his partner tangled around him like an octopus. Steve’s face was mashed into the back of Javi’s t-shirt, his legs were wrapped around Javi’s knees, and his arms were strewn wildly about.

Javi turned to the bedside table to see what time it was. Eight-thirty. Plenty of time to get back to the embassy. Javi reached over to get his pack of cigarettes from the table but stopped—the movement had made Steve shift behind him. Steve made a quiet noise of complaint before settling down again, snaking an arm around Javi’s side to keep him still.

 _Poor bastard is half-asleep and probably thinks I’m his wife_ , Javi thought. He reached over to the table again, because damnit, he wanted his morning cigarette—

“Five more minutes, Javi,” came the very tired voice behind him. “Please.”

Javi chuckled despite himself. “Alright, Murphy,” he said, “five more minutes.”


End file.
